


Collared

by BlueColoredDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Role Reversal, Spanking, Toys, it's like literally all porn there is not a single stitch of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueColoredDreams/pseuds/BlueColoredDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their evening had started innocently enough: a quiet dinner and a bit of idle touching as they washed up and tidied their little apartment up after their chaotic week.<br/>Or: <br/>In which Tsukishima Kei produces a set of dog ears and a tail in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the hq!!kink meme over on dreamwidth. [The prompt was pet play with Yamaguchi as the pet.](http://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html?thread=43233#cmt43233)  
> Yeah. I'll just-- step back into my dumpster. ◉‿◉'''  
> Happy fourth????

Their evening had started innocently enough: a quiet dinner and a bit of idle touching as they washed up and tidied their little apartment up after their chaotic week. The touching had slowly devolved from brushing fingers and bumping shoulders to hands slipping into jeans and back pockets, fingers groping at flesh. They’d given up any pretense of languid innocence the moment their lips met, and now Tadashi finds himself on his knees, face pressed down into the sheets, hands reaching behind himself to part his cheeks for Kei, whose cold fingers are slowly parting him open.

He rocks back a little onto his knees, breath coming out unsteady and hot against the sheets.

“Keep still,” Kei orders. He twists his fingers inside of Tadashi and Tadashi’s hips jolt. “I said, _keep still_ ,” the blond hisses. His fingers retreat and Tadashi whines, the sound swallowed up by the sheets where his mouth is mashed into them.

Kei’s fingers wind into Tadashi’s hair, combing through dark strands slowly. He keeps stroking Tadashi’s hair even as he leans forward and whispers into the brunet’s ear, “Are you going to be a good little bitch tonight or are you going to have to be retrained?”

The harshness of Kei’s voice tempered by the feeling of breath against his ear and Kei’s fingers petting his hair makes his stomach go hot and his mouth go dry. He nods silently.

Kei’s hand retreats from his hair and reaches for their toys for the night. Tadashi turns his head and watches from the corner of his eye as Kei plucks the headband from the sheets. Kei sets it onto his head with care, adjusting it just so. The edges of it bite into the flesh behind Tadashi’s ears and he makes an unhappy noise. Kei tucks a strand of Tadashi’s hair behind his ear and pulls the plastic bits back a bit so settle the dog eared headband more comfortably on his lover’s head.

Kei flicks one of the ears. “Maybe now you’ll listen,” he sneers. He reaches for the tail next.

The ears and tail are a foreign experience for Tadashi; it’s not the first time they’ve played this game, not at all. But the accessories are new and thrilling and he can’t help but moan into the sheets as Kei eases the plug inside of him, faux-fur of the tail tickling the back of his thighs. He wiggles a bit at the intrusion, Kei’s hands firm at the base of his spine as he pants and arches his back upwards.

“How lewd,” Kei snickers. He takes his hands off of Tadashi and watches as the brunet’s hips twitch and arch before reaching out to take the collar and leash set into his fingers. “Already wagging your tail for me.”

The collar Tadashi’s at least used to. They’ve used it before, as well as the leash that’s wound through Kei’s fingers. The shiny leather and the soft metallic jingles of the catch and the little tag make his stomach flutter and his thighs quiver with arousal. Kei has a way of fastening it just so around his neck that makes him go a bit lightheaded, all gentle, tickling fingers and quick tugs to fasten the catch. The leash brushes against his neck and shoulders as Kei tests its strength, Tadashi feels it all, feels it as a physical connection with the man behind him and loves it.

Tadashi licks his lips and shudders as Kei yanks back on the leash, no longer testing. He tips his head back with the motion, feeling the collar push at his throat; it’s hard to breathe like this and his heart hammers. He whines again. Kei tugs just a little harder, only to let go just as black starts to eat at Tadashi’s vision.

Air rushes down his throat and he sags onto his hands and knees, shivering and keening with arousal. The rush is euphoric, as is the feeling of Kei’s fingers raking through his hair.

“Now, let’s get an answer: Are you going to be a good dog for me tonight?” Kei hums, voice low and rough and close against Tadashi’s ear as he leans over the arch of the brunet’s back. He rubs his fingers through Tadashi’s hair, pausing to push one floppy ditch-water brown and cream dog ear out of Tadashi’s face where it had fallen over his eye.  As Kei bends over Tadashi’s body, he slots one high between Tadashi’s legs, nudging the tail plug just a bit deeper in.

“ _Ah_ —Tsukki—“

Kei leans back and clicks his tongue. “Bad,” he sighs, “Bad boy.” There’s a rustling and Tadashi swallows hard. “That’s not how we use our voice. How do we use our voice? Show me,” Kei demands. There’s a hollow noise that Tadashi recognizes as Kei smacking the flat of his hand with rolled up newspaper.

Tadashi rocks back onto his knees a bit, muscles clenching a bit helplessly around the plug his tail was attached to.  “Ahnn—mnm,” he mumbles, stumbling over his pitiful attempt at barking. He can never get it right the first time and Kei _knows_ it.

The newspaper comes down quickly against his ass. “Bad boy,” Kei repeats. “Speak.”                 

Tadashi shivers and gives a soft groan instead of barking. Kei yanks on the leash and brings the newspaper against his skin once more. Tadashi feels his cock twitch at the dual sensation; he twists his fingers into the sheets and opens his mouth to give a proper woof.

Kei snickers softly. “Is that all?” he laughs. He drops the newspaper and tugs on the leash just enough to make Tadashi bend his head back, body arching to ease the tension. “What a pathetic little doggie you are.”

Tadashi lets his head loll back, mouth parting to pant against the pressure of the collar on his throat. He shudders and moans as Kei slips a hand around his front, palming at his erection.

“Is that it, little doggie?” he murmurs, nuzzling against Tadashi’s ear. He gives Tadashi a languid stroke with loose fingers, “Is that why you’re being pathetic?”

Tadashi rocks his hips into Kei’s hand, giving a half-moaned bark in response.

Kei drapes his body over Tadashi’s back, still pumping him with relaxed fingers and no rhythm. Most of the movement is driven by Tadashi rolling his hips into the touch. Kei snickers against Tadashi’s neck. “Filthy little bitch,” he murmurs against the junction of Tadashi’s neck and shoulders. “Such a poorly trained thing, to just hump at whatever’s closest. You’d fuck the sheets if I let you, wouldn’t you?” he continues, removing his hand. He pushes Tadashi down onto the sheets, hand firm at the small of Tadashi’s back. “Let’s see, then.”

Tadashi groans and rolls his hips down. It wasn’t as nice as Kei’s hand, but the pressure was more and the friction made it hard to still his downward grinding. He can feel Kei’s eyes on him from where the blond is sitting on his calves; the tags of his collar chime with the movement and his tail tickles his skin.

Kei pushes his hips down harder and Tadashi yelps. Kei gives a nasty snicker of delight at the sound. “Pathetic little bitch, look how happy you are humping the sheets like that,” he murmurs, carding his fingers through the fur of Tadashi’s tail. “Your tail is just wagging away.”

Kei lets go of Tadashi’s tail and runs his fingers against the insides of the brunet’s thighs. Tadashi parts them and moans hips grinding into the sheets as Kei runs a feather-light finger against his balls, then over the perineum  and up to circle around his hole, idly flicking the base of the plug in thought. “How about you wag your tail a little harder for me, puppy?” he murmurs, voice sticky with false sweetness and absolute gloating.

“Ah—?” Tadashi twists his head slightly to peek at Kei; the combination of the more human-sounding noise and a change in position earns him a sharp slap to the rear. He groans and brings his knees closer to his body, lifting his ass higher in the air.

“Now let’s see it,” Kei muses. He pushes past the fur at the base of the tail plug and presses on it.

Tadashi gasps and nearly chokes on the moan that bubbles out from the pit of his stomach. He squirms against the new sensation of the plug vibrating in him, nudging against his prostate. His hips twitch and Kei makes a very satisfied noise, hands stroking against Tadashi’s trembling back. Kei continues to pet him for a few moments before pulling away.

Kei shifts up to the head of the bed, settling against the headboard; he sprawls his legs out, and lets his thighs fall open. He watches Tadashi twitch and fuck the matress, muscles taut and straining; it’s a sight to see, all flushed cheeks and drool-slicked mouth, face red and lined from being mashed into the sheets. His lover’s ass jiggles with the movements, tail swinging back and forth to tickle freckled thighs. He undoes his zipper and starts to palm himself lazily.

He tugs on the leash still wrapped loosely in his fingers. “Here, boy,” he says sharply.

Tadashi looks up at him through his lashes, eyes dark and questioning.

“Here,” he says again, jerking on the leash.

Tadashi’s throat convulses with the movement, and the hazy look of pleasure that crosses the brunet’s face at being manhandled makes Kei’s dick twitch.

Tadashi crawls to him, settling between Kei’s sprawled legs; he sits on his calves, the perfect picture of an obedient, waiting dog. Kei raises an eyebrow and smirks, watching the way Tadashi’s stomach trembles with the strain of sitting still. The brunet’s mouth hangs open, still panting roughly, his flushed and leaking cock bobbing with each inhale-exhale.

Kei reaches forward and rubs his knuckles against Tadashi’s cheek before turning his hand to thumb away smears of saliva against his partner’s cheek. “Good boy,” he murmurs as he caresses Tadashi’s face, petting over skin.

Tadashi’s eyes flutter shut and he whimpers, euphoric from praise. He leans his face into the touch, leaning forward onto his hands.

“Yes,” Kei coos, crooking his fingers under Tadashi’s chin, tipping the brunet’s head up as he  scritches at soft skin. “Yes. See, you can be a good boy after all,” he continues, tracing his fingers up against the line of Tadashi’s jaw, cupping his lover’s face. “Good boy, Yamaguchi. You just needed to be reminded how to be good, isn’t that right?”

Tadashi nuzzles Kei’s palm, breath harsh against the skin. He lets his tongue loll out briefly before lapping at Kei’s fingers, tongue tracing patterns against the flat of the blond’s palm. Pleasure bubbles hot in his gut and threatens to spill over with each new line of praise Kei murmurs at him, whose fingers continue petting over his face and hair and against his neck, and with each shift of his own body against the tail plug.

“Undress me, Yamaguchi,” Kei murmurs demurely, having grown bored of just idly petting the other man. “Good dogs get rewards, after all, don’t they?” He gives a twich of his hips upward, fingers dragging from Tadashi’s neck downward, over the brunet’s chest and stomach to slide lazily against the mess of precum on Tadashi’s cock.

Tadashi rises to his knees without even the slightest bit of hesitation. He makes short work of divesting Kei of his clothes, quickly draping himself against the blond, lapping at every inch of pale skin he can reach. He rubs himself against Kei’s thigh, groaning low in his throat.

The noise is cut short by a tug at the leash. Kei looks up at him, face flushed and hazy. “Mmn, no we don’t,” he murmurs, reaching up to hook a finger underneath Tadashi’s collar. He pulls his lover forward, languidly wrapping his legs around Tadashi’s hips. He pulls until his and Tadashi’s lips brush; he tips his head slightly, “Good dogs don’t just hump their owners. And you’re a good dog, aren’t you?”

Tadashi chases the feeling of Kei’s lips moving against his own, licking slowly into the blond’s mouth. Kei opens his lips easily, rolling his tongue against Tadashi’s. Tadashi feels his leash go slack, and before he can register that Kei’s let go of it, Kei’s pushing the bottle of lube into his twitching fingers.

Tadashi whines softly and leans back onto his heels. Kei tugs him forward again. “No, no, I said I’d reward you for being a good boy,” Kei purrs. He reaches up, breath coming out unevenly, ears turning red even as he keeps a steady voice. “I want you to fuck me, doggie. Bark if you want to fuck me.”

Tadashi feels his stomach swoop and he swallows hard, fumbling with the bottle in his hands as the noise spills from his mouth. It’s the loudest all night, and Kei groans with delight at it.  Tadashi spills lube over his fingers, and it smears across Kei’s thighs as the blond spreads and lifts his knees up. Tadashi doesn’t waste time—he’s already unsteadily close to finishing, and Kei urges him on with spat out curses and cooed praise as Tadashi works his fingers into the blond.

Soon enough, he pushes inside of his lover, collar tags chiming with the movement. His ears slip down his hair and rest on his forehead, and Kei reaches up to tangle his hands into Tadashi’s hair. His ankles cross behind Tadashi, tail tickling them with every rough thrust his lover makes.

Tadashi pushes and grinds hard and fast into Kei, one hand sliding down to clumsily jerk the blond off.

It doesn’t take a lot for Tadashi to reach his peak. He shudders and tries to hold back, but Kei pets his cheek with a shaking hand and groans, “Good—you’re so good, Tadashi—” and he cums with his teeth sinking into Kei’s neck to muffle his own moan.

Kei comes into his hand not soon after, back arching off the sheets. He falls back onto the bed, panting as Tadashi slips out of him and collapses limply against him.

Kei pants and tries to steady himself and control his breathing. He strokes over Tadashi’s shoulders until the brunet starts shuddering as the vibrator in his ass pushes him into mewling oversensitivity, nails digging into Kei’s stomach. “I’ve got you,” Kei soothes, as Tadashi’s voice rises in pitch and he starts writhing. “I’ve got you, you’re doing _so_ good.”

A strained sob leaves his throat at Kei runs his hands down his back, sitting them both up for easier maneuverability.

Kei reaches back and eases the plug out as Tadashi arches back onto his knees, ass perking back as his thighs shake with effort. Tadashi gasps and claws at Kei who holds him down as he shakes,  hips rutting up against Kei’s stomach.

“See? You did _so_ good,” Kei whispers, brushing soft kisses against Tadashi’s temples.

Tadashi sags against Kei as Kei works at the catch of the collar, dropping it and the leash to the sheets with the tail plug. Kei leans forward and nuzzles against the pink line of skin where the collar had been, covering the marks with kisses. He reaches up and removes the headband and combs through Tadashi’s hair.

Tadashi nestles into Kei, letting the blonde wrap his arms around his waist and smother him with kisses and gentle nuzzling. He works to find his voice, “Hhgh,” is all that comes out.

“I know,” Kei murmurs, amusement light in his voice. He lets them fall back into the sheets, curling his body around Tadashi. He smirks into the brunet’s hair, “You were good,” he says, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Tadashi pinches him in retaliation, too spent to do much else.


End file.
